Inesperadamente
by sparklinghaledecullen
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN.Él tiene 32, casado y completamente destrozado. Ella tiene 17 y vive encerrada. Cuando Bella sale finalmente de su aislamiento por un trabajo de fin de semana y ayuda al hombre destrozado, formarán una inesperada pero hermosa relación.B/E.M.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_Twilight no me pertenece, y la historia tampoco, es de_**edieswan**_. Sólo me adjudico la traducción_

**Título: **Inesperadamente

**Summary: **TRADUCCIÓN. Él tiene 32, casado y completamente destrozado. Ella tiene 17 y vive encerrada. Cuando Bella Swan sale finalmente de su aislamiento debido a un trabajo de fin de semana en una panadería y ayuda al hombre destrozado, formarán una inesperada pero hermosa relación. Bella/Edward. Rated M.

**Nota 1:**Todo lo mío(?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente

**Nota2: **La traducción va dedicada a la bitch, espo maravillosa Leeh, aka **Mindfreak'girl **porque la amo y es su cumpleaños :)

**Nota 3:** Gracias a Eli y Mel por revisar

* * *

**Inesperadamente**

**1. El primer día**

Ella estaba respirando con dificultad, su mente estaba incómoda. Su pecho subía y bajaba furiosamente ante la idea de lo que iba a comenzar. ¿Lo haría? ¿_Podría_ ella hacerlo? Sólo había una manera de que ella lo supiera.

Pasó a través de la puerta, sonrió torpemente y se presentó. "Hola, soy Bella Swan. ¿Se supone que hoy empiezo a trabajar?"

"Bella," exclamó una joven mujer. "Bienvenida a Crumbs (1). Estamos muy contentos de que vayas a trabajar con nosotros. Por cierto, soy Tanya, tu jefa."

La mano de Bella se volvió repentinamente sudorosa, y tuvo que tragar unas cuantas veces antes de poder responder. "Un gusto conocerte," respondió en voz baja.

Bella nunca había sido confiada. Ella nunca había tenido a nadie a quien pudiera llamar amigo, ni siquiera en la escuela. Ella decidió usar su tiempo de manera productiva, estudiando y leyendo; en vez de salir con sus amigos y conocer chicos. No era que fuera una chica de diecisiete años inepta para socializar, o que fuera fea, porque no lo era. Los chicos de la escuela le prestaban atención y, por supuesto, conseguía algunos silbidos en la calle. Pero Bella se abstenía e ignoraba los silbidos.

Aunque pensó que podía mantenerse ocupada con sus estudios y su entusiasta afición a la lectura, Bella se dio cuenta de que no era saludable mantenerse aislada todo el tiempo. Su padre hacía seguido comentarios sobre ella, tales como 'aislada' y 'solitaria' – pero Bella sabía que estaba preocupado porque no tenía amigos y tampoco salía. Él era el jefe de policía local, así que él sabía lo que hacían los chicos de la edad de su hija.

Así que, después de intervenir un poco, el padre de Bella le sugirió encontrar un trabajo para los fines de semana. Primeramente, esto le pareció una Buena idea a ella pero mientras estaba parada allí, siendo presentada a todo el mundo, mostrándole cómo hacer el café y el pastel, se encontró con que estaba muy lejos de lo que estaba acostumbrada a hacer. A ella le gustaba estar por su cuenta; era parte de su carácter. De hecho, la ponía nerviosa estar cerca de todas esas personas- casi tan malo como en la escuela.

Cómo sobrevivió Bella a través de los días de clases, ni ella misma lo sabía. Todo lo que era familiar para ella eran sus libros y sus estudios. Durante sus tiempos libres ella iba a la biblioteca a leer, y nadie la molestaba – a nadie le importaba lo suficiente. Ella no era significativa en la escala social – pero a _ella_ no le importaba. A la hora del lunch ella compraba su almuerzo y comía sola, y después iba a la biblioteca a un salón vacío para así poder leer en paz.

Bella era una estudiante de 'A' por eso. No había nada en ella que gritara 'inteligente', pero era trabajadora y prudente. Ella sabía que en el pasado había sido 'ratón de biblioteca' – ella necesitaba hacer algo con su vida, pero no sabía qué exactamente. Así que cuando su padre le dio su sugerencia, no se mostró reacia a aceptarla.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba reconsiderando su decisión, con la interacción social con más de una persona. Tal vez era demasiado pronto para salir de su estado de aislamiento. Estaba casi temblando.

"Ésta es Alice," Tanya le dijo a Bella, señalando a una pequeña morena con cuerpo de duende que estaba en la esquina.

"Encantada," Alice sonrió y luego extendió su mano hacia Bella, "puedo decir que seremos grandes amigas."

Bella sólo pudo sonreír en respuesta. Ella realmente nunca había tenido verdaderos amigos antes, pero era así como le gustaba. Por otra parte, Alice se veía bastante amable a pesar de su arrebato; Bella se sentía cómoda y bienvenida.

Tanya le dijo a Bella que su tarea sería ser la sombra de Alice; sólo para conocer a los clientes y cómo funcionaba la tienda. Bella estaba contenta con esa idea, porque eso significaba que no tendría que decir mucho. A veces, estando solo sin hablar, Bella se sentía tranquila y a gusto; era lo que más le gustaba.

Alice era diferente a Bella – de hecho, ella era completamente lo contrario. Ella rebotó hacia el mostrador, y para consternación de Bella, le guiñó un ojo mientras revoloteaba alrededor – justo como una pequeña hada. _Huh,_ Bella pensó mientras observaba a Alice. Ella se sorprendió de lo encantadora que la encontró, tal vez serían amigos después de todo.

Después de examinar la forma general en la que los clientes estaban satisfechos, Bella se sintió un poco más segura que antes. Ella había llegado a conocer un poco mejor a Alice y le parecía dulce. Bella estuvo a punto de que le comenzara a gustar hacer amigos ya. Pero por ahora, ella estaba satisfecha con lo que tenía. A Alice le gustaba hablar de ella misma: Bella se enteró de que era la única hija (sólo ella) y que vivía con su madre y su padre en la reservación, ya que era ahí donde estaba su trabajo. Bella se dio cuenta de que esa era la razón por la que nunca había visto a Alice en la escuela. Era la única explicación, Bella estaba muy consciente.

De repente, Alice se dirigió a Bella mientras sus ojos brillaban. "Ahora, a veces hay algunos clientes super-buenísismos, por lo cual, está permitido coquetear mientras los atiendes," Alice le dijo.

Bella sonrió un poco. Ella nunca había coqueteado antes, incluso la idea de hacerlo la aterraba. Los chicos habían tratado de hablar con Bella antes – ya sabes, la usual pequeña charla. Pero Bella creía que era mejor una charla más inteligente, y no se preocupaba por los chicos de su escuela. Sí, algunos de ellos eran bastante lindos, en su opinión, pero por alguna razón Bella se sentía bastante apartada de ellos – como si fuera de otro planeta. De nuevo, ella parecía tener cosas que nadie más en la escuela.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Bella.

Alice se echó a reír, con voz muy ronca. Bella se preguntó si era fumadora. "Bueno, por ejemplo, ¿ves a este papito que viene justo ahora? Fíjate en lo que hago."

Por supuesto, Bella acogió con satisfacción esta instrucción. Ella era Buena observando; especialmente con cuidado.

El hombre entró, debía estar en sus treintas y era bastante atractivo a la vista de Bella. Era rubio, de ojos azules y le dio a Alice una sonrisa mientras ella se acercaba. Bella miraba mientras Alice lo observaba, sonriéndole con los ojos y con una hermosa sonrisa extendiéndose por toda su cara.

Bella bajó la mirada, sintiéndose terriblemente avergonzada. Quería decirle a Alice que estaba siendo demasiado evidente y que ella estaba a punto de humillarse. Por otra parte, Bella no sabía cómo funcionaban esas cosas, así que supuso que sería mejor ver, como Alice le había dicho. Pero aun así, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"¿Qué se te ofrece?" Alice preguntó, sus ojos escandalosos y su voz baja y casi ronca. Bella quería encogerse de la vergüenza.

El hombre vaciló, pero sin dejar de sonreír a Alice. "Bueno, sin duda, tengo una cosa en mente – pero ¿qué hay de bueno aquí?", él tenía un ligero asunto sureño, que Bella tuvo que admitir que lo encontró ligeramente atractivo. El hecho de haber comenzado a sentir algo de atracción emocionó a Bella, pero no estaba completamente segura de si era por la confianza que Alice estaba poniendo en ella.

Alice continúo con su sonrisa irresistible. "Hay muchas cosas buenas aquí, señor." Bella hubiera jurado que había visto a Alice hacerle un guiño. Ella se sentía _mortificada__._

"En ese caso, tomaré solo lo que tú me quieras ofrecer," replicó el hombre, casi igualando el tono de Alice. Bella esperó aprehensivamente por lo que Alice diría después. A pesar de que la vergüenza era muy abrumadora para ella y que lo que quería era hacerse bolita y esconderse en un rincón, se quedó quieta. Bella tuvo que admitir que estaba medianamente intrigada.

"¿Sin preferencias?" Alice sonrió. Bella esperaba la respuesta tan fervientemente como Alice.

El hombre rió un poco. "Bueno, si quieres saberlo, soy un hombre de _bollos_."

"¿Bollos, dices?" Alice soltó una risita y luego le susurró al oído a Bella. Su respiración comenzaba a agitarse. "¡Yo tengo un buen trasero!" Alice dijo impacientemente a Bella, y luego se dio la vuelta para ir detrás del mostrador, donde estaban algunos bollos glaseados. Bella vio como los ojos del hombre seguían a Alice mientras se inclinaba hacia abajo, definitivamente era un hombre de bollos (2). Ella se rió coquetamente ante la mirada traviesa y lasciva del hombre – era bastante cautivante y nuevo para Bella.

Alice se dio la vuelta con dos bollos glaseados y los inclinó hacia arriba para que quedaran alineados sugestivamente con su pecho. A pesar de la emoción de esa nueva situación para Bella, era bastante embarazoso; ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de interacciones. Quería enterrar su cabeza entre sus manos, pero estaba preocupada de que alguno de ellos lo notara, y Bella no era de las que les gustaba hacer alboroto. Además, ella estaba casi disfrutando el show y ansiosa por saber que pasaría después.

"¿Espolvoreados o no?" preguntó Alice.

Entonces, justo antes de que el chico respondiera, Tanya, la jefa de Bella y Alice, salió de la cocina con una colosal sonrisa en su rostro. Bella notó que el hombre como que se revolvía y miraba a Alice y después de nuevo a Tanya.

"¡_Jasper!"_ gritó Tanya mientras pasaba a través de la puerta del mostrador. "Chicas, quiero que conozcan a alguien muy especial para mí. Este es mi novio, Jasper."

Bella vio cómo lo lujurioso desaparecía de Alice y cómo la sonrisa coqueta se borraba de su rostro. "Un gusto conocerlas," dijo, casi malhumorado.

Entonces Bella escuchó murmurar algo a Alice. "Mierda. _Ese es_ Jasper."

Bella quería reírse de esa extraña situación, pero seguramente aumentaría el desconcierto. Tanya miró a Alice y a Bella, buscando en sus caras para ver por qué estaban tan adormiladas, pero no sacó nada de eso, y luego entrelazó su brazo con el de Jasper. Bella sintió cómo Alice se ponía un poco rígida.

"Bueno, chicas, es muy temprano, así que no creo que estén muy ocupadas por un rato, así que estaré hora y media con Jasper. Alice, estás a cargo hasta que regrese. ¡No vayan a hacer nada malo! ¡Vigila a Bella!" se rió, y con eso, salió y se fue por la calle, brazo a brazo con su silencioso novio. Alice y Bella miraron a través de la ventana mientras ellos se alejaban, y Jasper volteó rápidamente a dirigirle una sonrisa a Alice antes de que regresara a prestar atención a la jefa.

"Creo que le gustas," Bella susurró, tartamudeando un poco, no acostumbrada a escuchar su voz. Ella nunca decía nada como eso – pero este era un nuevo comienzo, una nueva Bella, que era conocida antes como la recluida del pueblo. Y ella creía que podía empezar hablado un poco más.

"¿Lo crees?" dijo Alice de forma muy simple, pero después volteó y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a Bella. "Es lindo, huh?" Bella podía percibir que Alice aún seguía semi-consciente de lo que había pasado antes, especialmente porque había empezado a ir tan bien.

"Sí, es lindo," contestó Bella.

"Oye, eres muy bonita, ¿tienes novio?" preguntó Alice. Sus ojos casi tan ansiosos como cuando estaba mirando a Jasper. Claramente, ella parecía algo entrometida.

"Oh no, yo no salgo," replicó Bella. Ella estaba sorprendida por cuánto le estaba revelando a esta chica, pero, hey, tendría que acostumbrarse.

"¿En serio?" Alice parecía estupefacta. "¿Por qué no? ¿Tuviste un mal truene o algo así?"

"Algo así," Bella contestó. Le gustaba Alice y no quería que pensara que era rara, como todos los demás pensaban.

"Bueno, creo que es tu turno, te toca hacer el coqueteo número dos del día de hoy." Alice sonrió con entusiasmo, como si estuviera tramando algo.

"¿Coqueteo número dos?" Bella rió un poco; no estaba muy segura de lo que Alice quería decir.

"Sí, justo ahora puedo ver a uno de nuestros clientes asiduos caminar por la calle, y está bueno. Quiero decir, lo he tratado antes, pero tiene como treinta, está casado y tiene un niño. Mi madre conoce a su familia, y dice que su mujer lo está engañando, así que creo que está buscando a alguien más. Vamos Bella, veamos lo que consigues."

Bella contuvo el aliento ante la perspectiva de su primer intento de coqueteo con un hombre casado de treinta años y con un niño. Ella no haría eso, pero Alice parecía muy ansiosa, y era la primera amiga que Bella había tenido. Quería darle una buena impresión pero eso parecía mucho. ¿Lo haría? ¿_Podría_ tan siquiera hacerlo? Ella miró hacia la puerta mientras el hombre entraba, pero no tuvo de mirar su cara con detenimiento, porque él miró hacia abajo. Se volteó hacia Alice.

"No puedo," susurró, con la sorpresa escrita en su rostro. Ella duramente había hablado con un hombre antes, mucho menos coqueteado con él. Era un gran paso para ella, coquetear con hombre que no conocía y al menos diez años mayor que ella. Sus manos comenzaron a agitarse.

"Vamos, sabes que puedes. Estarás bien. En serio," Alice bajó su voz hasta que fue un susurro "Está mirando hacia ti ahora mismo. Quiere que tú tomes su orden, puedo verlo. ¿Quieres que le diga a Tanya que rechazaste a un cliente?"

Por supuesto que no, y aunque las palabras de Alice sonaban bastante insensibles, ella sabía que le estaba haciendo un favor. Después de años de no hablar con nadie, excepto su padre y sus profesores, ella necesitaba meterse de nuevo en el mundo exterior – y eso era lo que Alice hacía. Bella tragó saliva, mientras se volvía hacia Alice y la sonrisa de esta regresaba a su cara. Entonces se volvió hacia el hombre que estaba esperándola.

Bella se detuvo en seco cuando volteó a ver al hombre que estaba esperando. Alice había estado muy mal. Él no estaba 'bueno' como Alice lo había llamado, no, esa era una palabra que definitivamente no describía a la figura del hombre que tenía enfrente. La boca de Bella bajó un poco, casi en un suspiro, mientras seguía boquiabierta. Había algo en su cara que le hacía parecer destrozado, como si su cara estuviera formada para tener la mirada de dolor. Sus ojos eran de un verde intenso y parecía que deberían estar contentos, pero en su lugar, parecían melancólicos. Mientras él miraba en los ojos de Bella, obviamente leyéndola de la manera en que ella lo estaba haciendo, ella sólo pudo llegar a una conclusión con un suspiro. Él era hermoso.

* * *

(1)Significa migajas

(2)Se refiere a la palabra buns, que puede significar bollos o trasero

Bueno, aquí está mi nuevo proyecto :D, no abandonaré ninguno de los otros, sólo que esta historia realmente la amo; espero que les guste (:

Reviews?

**sparklinghaledecullen**


	2. Capítulo 2 El hombre

**Disclaimer:**_Twilight no me pertenece, y la historia tampoco, es de _**edieswan**_. Sólo me adjudico la traducción_

**Título:**Inesperadamente

**Summary:**TRADUCCIÓN. Él tiene 32, casado y completamente destrozado. Ella tiene 17 y vive encerrada. Cuando Bella Swan sale finalmente de su aislamiento debido a un trabajo de fin de semana en una panadería y ayuda al hombre destrozado, formarán una inesperada pero hermosa relación. Bella/Edward. Rated M.

**Nota 1:**Todo lo mío(?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente

**Nota2:**La traducción va dedicada a la bitch, espo maravillosa Leeh, aka **Mindfreak'girl**porque la amo y es su cumpleaños :)

**Nota 3:** Gracias a Hiz por betear

* * *

**Inesperadamente**

**2 . El hombre**

"Hola," el hombre susurró con una aterciopelada y casi musical voz.

Bella se detuvo por un segundo, su boca aún ligeramente abierta. La cerró justo antes de que la baba comenzara a chorrearse – eso hubiera sido vergonzoso.

El hombre sintió los nervios y la incomodidad de la chica, pero, para él, ella parecía interesante – como si tuviera una historia. Estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas tuvieran reacciones extrañas alrededor de él – pero esa chica se veía tan rota, destrozada, que él no pudo evitar sentirse intrigado. El pudo haber preguntado lo que quería saber abiertamente, directamente, sin ninguna emoción que le fuera familiar a él, pero su voz lo traicionó y comenzó a hablar.

"¿Eres nueva? No creo haberte visto antes," él susurró.

La muchacha vaciló antes de contestar, como si estuviera teniendo problemas para conseguir que las palabras salieran. "Sí," se las arregló para tartamudear. "Empecé hoy."

La pequeña chica detrás de ella, sonreía profusamente. Era casi distractor, sin embargo, el hombre se inspiró por la expresión de la cara de Bella. Él quería arreglarla; si pudiera. Casi le molestaba el dolor que ella parecía sentir. Era evidente que había una anécdota detrás de los ojos de esta chica. A pesar de que eran color café-chocolate y estaban lejos de ser transparentes, había, obviamente, una vida de frustración detrás de ellos. Él podía reconocer esto como lo que su rostro había estado reflejando por mucho tiempo. Él suspiró mientras ambos miraban profundamente en los ojos del otro, tratando de entender.

Bella, por otro lado, estaba tratando de entender por qué el hombre no respondía. ¿Era algo que ella había dicho? Ella había estado muy nerviosa mientras él miraba suplicantemente a sus ojos. ¿La estaba juzgando? ¿Estaba acostumbrado a la confianza y oh-muero-por-ti de las chicas que trabajaban aquí? O tal vez alguien con un aspecto tan increíble como el de él no iba a perder su tiempo con una chica aburrida como ella.

Quizás él había oído de ella. Después de todo, ella estaba muy segura de que la mayoría de la gente en Forks conocía el nombre Bella Swan. Todo el mundo estaba consciente de que el jefe de policía, su padre, tenía una hija. Probablemente fue bastante obvio que después de que su madre muriera, ella solo dejara la casa para ir a la escuela y su padre hablara de ella. Ella era, después de todo, la recluida del pueblo, y el hermoso hombre que estaba enfrente de ella, probablemente no quería tener nada que ver con ella.

"Soy Edward, Edward Cullen," finalmente dijo el hombre.

Ella estaba segura de que había escuchado ese nombre antes, pero no logró recordar dónde. Ella aún seguía preguntándose si el hombre conocía su nombre o no, pero pensó que, de todas formas, sería cortés decirle su nombre. Ella pudo haber carecido de habilidades sociales, pero su madre le enseñó a ser amable. "Soy Bella," ella sonrió.

"Ah," Edward replicó. El nombre le sentaba bien. "La palabra italiana para hermosa."

Bella no sabía si era sarcástico o no, pero de cualquier manera, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Nadie le había dicho hermosa antes. Ella había escuchado como algunos chicos de la escuela la llamaban 'Ella podría estar buena, si no fuera tan rara' y 'quizás si no estuviera todo el día encerrada, no luciría tan mal'. Ella sacudió la cabeza para alejar el sonrojo. Él no la había llamado hermosa, sólo había traducido su nombre.

"Sí," ella replicó.

"Te queda," dijo casi en un suspiro. Había algo en su voz que atraía a Bella. Cada vez que hablaba ella se encontraba un poco mareada.

"Gracias," contestó, completamente aturdida. Ella escuchó la tos de Alice detrás de ella y se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Bella no sabía qué era lo que ella le estaba indicando, así que susurró un rápido "¿Qué?"

Alice rebotó hacia adelante del mostrador y le sonrió al cliente. "Entonces, tu preguntas qué le gustaría ordenar," dijo, condescendientemente.

Ella se sonrojó de nuevo, esto se estaba volviendo demasiado vergonzoso para ella. No podía dejar de sentir cómo sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, pero había otra parte de ella que estaba en llamas, y no podía reconocerla. ¿Estaba ella ardiendo? ¿Su delantal se había quedado atorado en el horno de la trastienda? Ella miró hacia abajo solo para asegurarse, pero se dio cuenta de que el fuego ardía dentro de ella y era casi…agradable.

"Lo lamento," ella susurró. "¿Qué puedo ofrecerte?"

Él le sonrió, mostrando la mayor parte de sus perfectos dientes. Ella sintió cómo ahogaba un grito ante lo hermoso de su sonrisa. Él dudó un poco mientras seguía viendo, casi perdiéndose en ella. Ese había sido el más largo saludo que había experimentado en su vida.

"Bueno, mi esposa me preguntó si podía encontrar un pastel de cumpleaños para mi hija – ella cumple tres en dos semanas, y queríamos conseguir el pastel lo más pronto posible. ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme? Soy un inútil en saber lo que las chicas quieren."

Él hizo una mueca ante lo que acababa de decir. Él sonaba tan incompetente, incluso cuando estaba tratando de hacer lo mejor para hablar con esta chica. Se estremeció cuando se dio cuenta de que había soltado, en un solo enunciado, que tenía esposa _y_ una hija. No había forma de que esta chica lo volviera a mirar de la manera que él quería después de lo que le había dicho, pero ella continuó mirándolo y ruborizada como lo había estado antes. Él deseaba saber qué era lo que ella estaba pensando.

"Los pasteles de ocasión están aquí," Bella indicó mientras caminaba hacia el mostrador lleno de pasteles azules y rosas. Ella dejó una gran distancia entre ella y el contador, como si estuviera distanciándose del hombre; como si ella estuviera asustada de estar más cerca. Edward la miró cuidadosamente, como si ella reflejara la manera en que él mismo caminaba. Ella tenía miedo.

"Wow, seguro hay muchas opciones," Edward dijo, con la esperanza de que Bella se relajara un poco y pudieran tener una conversación amigable y ligera.

"Sí, las hay. No me había dado cuenta," susurró ella.

De repente, Alice salió de atrás de Bella, de Nuevo, y le susurró al oído. "Voy a la parte de atrás para darte algo de paz. Depende de ti ahora, y para que lo sepas, él está totalmente interesado en ti." Después, Alice, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió al cuarto de atrás para hornear, dejando sólo a Edward, Bella y la tensa atmósfera que los rodeaba.

"Entonces, ¿Qué recomiendas para mi hija, Bella?" Edward preguntó, tan pronto como Alice se había ido.

Bella fue más rápida para responder esta vez. "Bueno, realmente no puedo ver los pasteles desde aquí, así que creo que es muy difícil juzgar." Bella se sorprendió de lo que salió de su boca, pero satisfecha al mismo tiempo. Por primera vez desde que su madre había muerto, en que estaba hablando casi a sus anchas; con alguien que no era su padre.

Edward sonrió ante la respuesta de Bella. "Bueno, no hay nadie más en la tienda así que tal vez ¿tú podrías venir por aquí y ayudarme a elegir?"

Ambos se congelaron. Ya había demasiada tensión en la atmósfera, que si se acercaban más; quizás algo pasaría – y no estaban exactamente seguros de lo que sería. Pero Edward ya había dicho su sugerencia, y era totalmente lógico, así que Bella no tuvo otra opción. No era como si ella estuviera tan reacia como ella misma esperaba; había algo en su interior pidiéndole estar más cerca de este hombre.

"Bueno," ella murmuró.

Mientras que sus piernas casi temblaban, se las arregló para caminar. Ella estaba siendo cuidadosa de no estar tan cerca de Edward mientras ella estaba preocupada de rozar su mano demasiado con la manga de él, ella no sería capaz de evitar lanzarse sobre ese obre hombre y forzar a sus labios en su perfecta boca, o en lugar, simplemente comenzar a llorar ante el abrumador contacto de un extraño. Ella ni siquiera estaba segura de cual opción sería peor.

Ella se paró a un pie de distancia de él, y así estaban el uno al lado del otro. Edward tuvo que forzar las comisuras de su boca para que formaran una sonrisa por que estaba tan cerca de una chica tan hermosa que estaba a su lado. Permanecieron en silencio durante un minuto, ya que ambos disfrutaban estar en la presencia del otro.

"¿Tienes alguna idea?" Edward susurró. Su voz estaba casi ronca y tuvo que toser con fuerza para que pareciera que estaba resfriado, en lugar de probar que, obviamente, él estaba muy envuelto por el momento que él y Bella estaban compartiendo.

"Me encanta el sencillo del elefante rosa y blanco del fondo," dijo Bella muy confiada, señalando al pastel que estaba sugiriendo.

"Sí, estaba pensando en ese, pero – "el pausó y vaciló antes de usar el término 'esposa' y después dijo –"Estoy seguro de que a _su madre_ le gustaría algo más extravagante."

"Oh, bueno," Bella replicó y volvió a observar. Continuó viendo alrededor del mostrador, mientras Edward hacía lo mismo. De repente, Bella sintió una cálida mano frotar la suya y saltó. Ella contuvo el aliento mientras miraba a Edward, quien estaba mirando vergonzosamente a su mano. Él no se había dado cuenta de que estaba tan cerca de ella, pero la electricidad que había causado el contacto con piel le había mostrado lo contrario.

"Lo siento," murmuró.

"No lo hagas," contestó Bella. Ella se sonrojó mientras se daba cuenta de que la situación no podía ser nada más que incómoda. Edward rió en voz baja, y Bella se encontró también riendo silenciosamente

"¿Qué hay de este?" Edward preguntó, rompiendo el incómodo silencio y señalando al pastel más largo de la barra. Tenía un intrincado diseño con mantelitos como de encaje en los bordes. Era blanco y rosa y en la parte de arriba del pastel descansaba un conejo con una canasta. Para Bella parecía un pastel de día de Pascua, pero aún así era el más hermoso y exagerado pastel en el estante.

"Es perfecto," dijo ella. "Definitivamente extravagante."

"Sí, Rosalie lo adorará."

"¿Ese es el nombre de tu hija?" preguntó Bella, repentinamente curiosa por la vida de ese hombre.

"No, es el nombre de su madre," Edward dijo, llanamente. No le agradaba que Rosalie apareciera en la conversación – eso lo lastimaba mucho. "Mi hija se llama Honey."

"Es muy dulce," ella declaró.

"Y ella adora los conejos, así que este es realmente perfecto. Gracias por ayudarme a escogerlo, Bella," dijo Edward, mirando casi amorosamente a sus ojos. Él, claramente, amaba a su hija porque mientras hablaba de ella, Bella notó que sus ojos se iluminaban, dando a entender que ella era su esperanza.

"Está bien, cuando quieras," le respondió a él, y era verdad.

Alice regresó justo a tiempo para hacer la cuenta, mientras Bella estaba demasiado hipnotizada como para si quiera tratar de poner el precio del pastel en la caja por su cuenta. Mientras Alice estaba hacienda la cuenta, Edward nunca apartó su vista de Bella, y ella hizo lo mismo. Era extraño que ella pudiera estar simplemente mirando en los ojos de ese hombre sin sentir ninguna incomodidad – a pesar de la tensa atracción que sentían el uno por el otro. Alice estaba platicando con ambos, pero no había ninguna diferencia. Ninguno la escuchaba. Lo único que importaba en ese momento era descifrarse el uno al otro.

Bella se mordió ligeramente el labio mientras miraba en los ojos verdes. Su respiración era pesada – pero casi en un buen sentido. Edward mantuvo su mirada en ella, obviamente dándose cuenta de la reacción que estaba causando en ella. Pero por alguna razón, no le importaba. Ella quería que él supiera lo que estaba sintiendo, con tal de no tener que intentar ponerlo torpemente en palabras. Pero las palaras no eran necesarias para decir cuánta atracción sentían el uno por el otro. El tiempo se detenía cuando ellos se miraban.

"Hasta luego, Bella," Edward susurró mientras rompía la conexión de miradas con una sonrisa.

"Adiós, Edward," Bella dijo en trance; ella ni siquiera estaba pensando en qué decir, lo cual era un comienzo.

Edward sostuvo su mirada un momento más antes de tomar el pastel y girar sobre sus talones para salir. Bella continuo viéndolo mientras caminaba lentamente por la calle y ella se tomaba su tiempo para recordar su imagen entera, no sólo su rostro.

Ella sabía que esa no sería la última vez que vería a Edward Cullen.

* * *

Bueno, chicas, aquí está el siguiente capítulo; ya que no son muy largos, me dará tiempo de actualizar este fic semanalmente, además es un fic que de verdad amo intensamente por varios motivos, pero el principal es que mientras avanza la historia me siento un poco identificada con ella, anyways, ya me salí del tema.

Quiero darles las gracias por leer este fic, que es nuevo y todo eso, muchas gracias por todos sus hermosos y lindos reviews, me animan más a traducir más rápidamente.

Bueno, les propondré lo del **review= preview**, así que ustedes deciden, tienen que votar :D

**Angelika:** Me encanta que te encante

**Esmeralda:** actualizaré cada semana, cielo, muchas gracias por leer y comentar

**Yomisma:** Muchas gracias por leer, linda (:

Besos

**sparklinghaledecullen**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight no me pertenece, y la historia tampoco, es de _**edieswan**_. Sólo me adjudico la traducción_

**Título: **Inesperadamente

**Summary: **TRADUCCIÓN. Él tiene 32, casado y completamente destrozado. Ella tiene 17 y vive encerrada. Cuando Bella Swan sale finalmente de su aislamiento debido a un trabajo de fin de semana en una panadería y ayuda al hombre destrozado, formarán una inesperada pero hermosa relación. Bella/Edward. Rated M.

**Nota 1: **Todo lo mío(?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente

**Nota2: **La traducción va dedicada a la bitch, espo maravillosa Leeh, aka **Mindfreak'girl **porque la amo y es su cumpleaños :)

**Nota 3:** Gracias a **carliitha-cullen** y a Meli por checar :)

* * *

** 3 . Breaking Point**

Se despertó con un nuevo comienzo. Como siempre, él estaba sudando, pero esta vez no tanto. Miró hacia su lado, esperando el espacio vacío, seguramente había uno. Un par de meses antes le molestaba no amanecer con Rosalie a su lado, pero ahora se sentía como si estuviera entumecido por tanta frialdad. No había nada en específico que lo lastimara; estaba demasiado destrozado como para tener un daño significativo.

Aún estaba obscuro cuando Edward se levantó. Aunque sus patrones de sueño estaban comenzando a mejorar, ese momento no era uno de ellos. Él no quería quedarse recostado ahí y pensar sobre qué había pasado, así que en vez de eso, se levantó tan pronto como puedo.

Primero fue a la cocina; él necesitaba inmediatamente tomar algo. Prendió la cafetera y presionó el botón de espresso. Él solía preferir un capuccino, pero en estos días sentía que era mejor algo más fuerte. Se sentó en un taburete en medio de la cocina, donde estaba la barra; y escuchó el silencio por un minuto. Le gustaba el silencio —algunas veces lo hacía olvidar.

Después de que el café estuvo listo, se sentó con el de nuevo y esperó a que se entibiara. Luego miró la hora en el reloj y se dio cuenta de que había despertado aún más temprano que de costumbre; eran las cinco y media. Eso era al menos media hora antes de que Honey se despertara, así que, ¿qué podía hacer para pasar el tiempo? No había forma de que él pudiera regresar a dormir —una vez que al fin pudiera quedarse dormido, Honey entonces estaría despierta.

Edward se movió hacia la ventana de la cocina y miró hacia afuera. Por supuesto, estaba lloviendo; eso no era sorpresa en este pueblo. Siempre llovía. Escuchó atentamente el canto de los pájaros, y supuso que eso lo mantendría ocupado por un rato. No le gustaba pensar mientras estaba tan preocupado que su mente lo llevaría de regreso a _esa_ noche.

Hizo un gesto hacia la lejanía desde la venta y se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina. De repente, oyó un gemido agudo.

"¡!"

Edward sonrió ante el sonido de la voz de su hija. Parecía que Honey se había levantado un poco más temprano de lo usual. "Voy," contestó.

Entró en la habitación que estaba empezando a aclararse a través de las persianas, con la salida del sol. Allí, en su cuna, estaba la hermosa Honey, esperando por el abrazo de su padre. Le sonrió a él y extendió sus brazos, esperando que él la sostuviera inmediatamente. Su suave y rizado cabello rubio botaba en sus hombros —había sacado eso de su madre. Pero tenía los ojos de su padre: intensos y penetrantes ojos verdes.

"Ven aquí," Edward susurró mientras levantaba a la pequeña Honey de su cuna. Ella soltó una carcajada por la alegría de estar con su padre. "Ssh," Edward susurró. "No queremos despertar a Mami."

La llevó a la cocina para hacerle el desayuno. Le hizo pan tostado con chocolate, lo que ella amaba cada mañana. "Gracias," dijo torpemente. Su habla estaba mejorando muchísimo, notó Edward.

Se sentó al lado de Honey mientras ella se tomaba un momento para comer su pan. Él no necesitaba tener contacto con ella o comunicarse para sentirse feliz. Le gustaba simplemente mirarla, mientras ella estaba contenta. Era porque ese era el único en que él podía admitir que_ él _estaba plenamente contento —ver a su hija de buen humor. Le hacía sentir una calidez interior.

De repente, Edward escuchó un ruido que venía de la habitación encima de ellos: la habitación de ella, de _ellos_. Dio un respingo al oírla levantarse, caminar por las escaleras y luego hacia la cocina. Su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse y quería huir, sin embargo, no podía. No había manera, a menos que la evadiera. Sólo tendría que soportarlo.

"Mami," Honey declaró.

"Sí, Honey, tu mamá está despertando," Edward replicó. Él hizo una mueca de nuevo, mientras escuchaba los pasos que ahora se acercaban a la cocina.

Entonces Rosalie entró a la habitación. Edward la miró fijamente, tratando de verla completamente antes de que eso lo lastimara tanto. Rosalie era alta, rubia y dolorosamente hermosa. Sus ojos eran de un impresionante azul pálido, sus labios rellenos y su figura gloriosa. Pero el hecho era que Edward sabía que otro tipo había tenido sus manos por todo ese cuerpo, sus labios sobre los de su esposa, su… bueno, ya tienes la imagen. Ahora, cada vez que miraba a su esposa, todo lo que sentía era un enorme y súbito dolor dentro de su pecho; como si su corazón se estuviera rompiendo una y otra y otra vez.

"Días," susurró ella. El corazón de Edward estaba destrozado. Tenía que irse.

Se levantó rápidamente de la silla e hizo el amago de dejar la habitación. "Edward, espera," Rosalie le pidió. Se detuvo en seco.

"No puedo," murmuró.

"Por favor, no me has hablado por tres meses," contestó.

Eso era verdad, y quizás, no era justo, pero físicamente, Edward no podía obligarse a hacerlo. Había resistido estar cerca de Rosalie por el amor a Honey; quizás viendo televisión juntos o paseando por el parque. Honey entendía que ellos ya no dormían más en la misma cama pero Edward le había dicho que era porque su papi era simplemente demasiado grande para compartir una cama por más tiempo.

"Lo he hecho un poco," Edward susurró.

"Por favor, no hemos hablado de lo que pasó desde… bueno, desde que eso pasó," Rosalie argumentó.

Edward sintió que su interior se paralizaba. Él nunca quiso hablar sobre lo que pasó —le dolía demasiado. Cada vez que veía a Rosalie, pensaba en ella, y algunas veces cuando veía a su esposa en Honey, todo se lo llevó la noche en que la vio.

_Había estado subiendo las escaleras después de un largo turno de trabajo. Había estado trabajando tan duro que decidió darse a sí mismo la noche libre y sorprender a su hermosa esposa con rosas y una noche romántica. Se dio cuenta de que Honey ya estaba en cama y no había ninguna señal de Rosalie en el piso de abajo, así que se imaginó que lo mejor sería acercarse a ella mientras estaba leyendo en la cama o algo así._

_Mientras se acercaba a la puerta de su habitación, escuchó las familiares risitas y suspiros de satisfacción de Rosalie. Sonrió ante la idea de que Rosalie estaba divirtiéndose ella sola mientras su esposo estaba en el trabajo. Estaba seguro de que la ayudaría a terminar una vez que la viera. Tan pronto como puso su mano en el picaporte para girarlo y abrir, oyó un ruido que le hizo detenerse en seco._

_No era ella. Había alguien más en esa habitación y era un hombre. Edward estaba seguro de que no estaba escuchando bien. Él y Rosalie se adoraban el al otro y ellos se casaron y tuvieron una bebé, eso era. No había manera de que una chica tan perfecta como ella lo engañara de esa forma. Tuvo que escuchar de nuevo._

"_Oh," Rosalie gimió._

"_Así, bebé, continua," oyó el gruñido masculino._

"_Sí, Emmett," gimió ella. Y volvió a gemir. Y de nuevo. Y Edward escuchaba, sus manos crispadas en puños y sus uñas clavándose en las palmas de sus manos, mientras esperaba que el silencio comenzara y los gemidos pararan._

_Cuando finalmente dejaron de gemir, Edward abrió la puerta. Por su puesto, vio lo que esperaba ver, aunque aún así, había una parte de él esperando y rezando para que lo que escuchó fuera sólo un malentendido. Pero no lo era._

"_¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Lo siento!" gritó su esposa. Él hombre solo se quedó ahí, mirándolo de manera confusa._

"_¿Qué mierda, Rose? Dijiste que estabas soltera," declaró._

_Edward quería gritar. De hecho, quería matar a Rose. En cambio, eligió al tipo que estaba recostado en su cama. No pudo evitarlo. La rabia que estaba envolviéndolo era incontrolable._

_Le lanzó un puñetazo a la cara de Emmett mientras él mismo se dirigía a la cama en donde su esposa acababa de hacer el amor. Hubo cierta resistencia por parte del hombre, pero a Edward no le importó. Él vio como sus puños golpeaban el rostro del hombre, sangre saliendo a borbotones de su boca con cada golpe, su nariz rota en varias partes, los ojos hinchados y resoplaba mientras Edward le daba una paliza._

_Él sabía que estaba comenzando a ir demasiado lejos, pero aún así, continuó. Continuó hasta que sus manos se lastimaron y se quedó sin aliento. Se detuvo un segundo y se volteó hacia Rose. Ella seguía gritando "¡Alto! ¡Lo estás matando!" pero Edward estaba demasiado afectado como para importarle una mierda si lo mataba o no. Se volteó frente al hombre para darle los últimos golpes._

_De repente, escuchó a su bebé comenzar a llorar. Escuchó el llanto mientras miraba a la cara de Emmett, quien ahora estaba casi inconsciente. Mientras levantaba su brazo para golpear de nuevo, escuchó a su hija lloriquear. No pudo hacerlo más. Él necesitaba a su hija, y ella no tendría un padre si Edward terminaba yendo a la cárcel por matar al amorío de su esposa. Él no le haría eso. No podía._

_Se alejó del hombre mientras Rosalie se lamentaba. Él señaló a su cara y le gritó._

"_Yo _nunca_ volveré a amarte."_

"_Por favor," rogó, lágrimas cayendo violentamente por su cara. Ella trató de tocar su cara, pero él se apartó de inmediato._

"_Lo siento," susurró._

_Él miró a su cara, maldad y dolor llenando sus ojos. Ella le había roto el corazón de la manera más malévola que podía. Ahí estaba él, a punto de romperse en mil pedazos. No era simplemente el hecho de que su matrimonio era una farsa, era también por su familia. Su mente se volvió hacia su hija y él comenzó a llorar._

"_¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?" le preguntó a Rose, temblando de desolación._

"_Lo siento, Edward… no hay explicación para todo esto. Sabes que te amo… y siempre lo haré."_

"_No estoy hablando de mí, puta,__¡lo nuestro está completamente terminado__! ¡Estoy hablando de Honey!"_

_Rose dejó de llorar por un minuto y se dejó caer al suelo. Vio hacia sus pies en silencio, mientras Edward seguía mirándola fijamente. "No pensaste en eso antes de dejar que ese mierda te follara, ¿cierto?"_

_Rose no le pudo dar una respuesta a su marido. Ella estaba completamente arrepentida y llena de remordimiento, pero no había manera de que pudiera regresar el tiempo. Lo que estaba hecho, estaba hecho, y ahora ella tendría que enfrentar las duras consecuencias. Ella perdería a Edward, el amor de su vida, que, claramente, ahora la odiaba, pero lo que más le dolía era perder a su hija. Ella sabía el gran amor que Edward le tenía a Honey y la única manera en que ella podría arreglar todo, era amenazándolo. En sus ojos, ella veía eso como la única solución para el cruel lío que había creado._

"_Si me haces irme, sabes que me llevaré a Honey conmigo," Rosalie declaró._

_Edward cambió. Se había licenciado en Derecho en Harvard así que por supuesto que sabía de batallas por la custodia. La mamá, si no era violenta o inestable, siempre ganaba. A pesar de que todo lo que él pudiera pensar sobre cuán jodidamente puta era, aún así sabía que era buena mamá. Él no dejaría que se llevara a Honey lejos de él._

"_No, no puedes irte y llevarte a Honey contigo," Edward gritó._

"_Ella es _nuestra_ hija, Edward. Yo soy su mamá, y ella va a cualquier lugar que yo vaya. Es así como es," Rose gritó en respuesta._

"_No, necesitas irte y dejarla aquí conmigo."_

"_¿Y quien va a cuidar de ella, Edward? Tú estás en el trabajo la mayor parte del tiempo, ¡Casi nunca te vemos! Sabes, quizás eso sea por lo que esto pasó."_

_Edward se detuvo por un segundo. Él pensó en Rose y en cuán a menudo él estaba en el trabajo. "Rose, ¿cuántas veces te acostaste con este tipo?"_

_Rose se movió y dudó. Ella sabía que el daño ya estaba hecho y la única cosa que podía hacer como penitencia era decírselo. Era lo menos que podía haber hecho. "Dos veces, pero eso es todo."_

_Edward sintió su ira burbujear en su interior, como si fuera a salir en erupción por su boca. Apretó sus manos en puños y notó que sus uñas se enterraban en las heridas que se había hecho anteriormente. Un par más de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Miró hacia Rosalie y su corazón se rompió una y otra vez. Él no quería volver a verla, pero luego pensó en Honey y eso lo hizo llorar aún más. Él sabía cómo era Rosalie; ella amaba a Honey tanto como él y ella haría lo que fuera para mantener a su familia unida._

"_Me quedaré."_

_Rose sorbió la nariz y lo miró. "¿En serio?" preguntó._

"_Sí, pero con tres condiciones."_

_Rose bajó la mirada, en desesperación y aguardando la cruda realidad y las terrible consecuencias que sus actos traerían._

"_Uno, cuando él esté en mejor estado, sacarás de aquí a este tipo y borrarás cualquier rastro de él en esta casa, ¿entiendes?"_

_Rose asintió con la cabeza._

"_Segundo, cada vez que esté aquí, yo cuidaré a Honey. Cuando esté en el trabajo, es cuando tú tendrás tiempo con ella."_

_Rose dudó pero después asintió con la cabeza, cuando se dio cuenta de que no haría gran diferencia a como había sido hasta ahora._

"_Y tercero, este será el más importante," él susurró y luego pausó._

"_¿Qué es eso?" Rose le preguntó, previniendo una dura respuesta. Rose se estremeció ante el siguiente tono de voz._

"_No quiero volver a estar en la misma habitación que tú. Dormiré en la habitación que está vacía, ya que no quiero estar en ninguna habitación donde haya pasado esa cosa. No quiero hablar contigo, ni tan siquiera quiero verte, ¿entiendes? La única cosa que tenemos ahora es a Honey, y esa es la única razón por la que te quedas. No hay más un 'nosotros'. Hemos terminado."_

_Rosalie comenzó a sollozar fuertemente. Fue hasta que Edward le dijo todo eso, cuando cayó en realidad. Ella quería rogar por su perdón, pero sabía que no serviría. Ella lo amaba incondicionalmente y ahora era muy tarde. Él ya no era suyo._

_Edward dejó la habitación bruscamente; __cualquier cosa para escapar de la cara que se le recordaba constantemente de lo mucho que su corazón le dolía__. Él necesitaba hacer algo, solo para sentirse vivo de nuevo._

_Entró en la habitación de Honey y notó que había parado de llorar. En cambió, se quedó dormida, felizmente ignorante del hecho de que el futuro de sus padres juntos había sido arruinado y luego alejado. Edward cuidadosamente la levantó junto con su manta, tratando de no despertarla. Tuvo éxito mientras la abrazaba estrechamente, pero no fuertemente, y la arrullaba gentilmente._

_Vio su rostro tranquilo y estaba celoso de cuán serena parecía. __Daría cualquier cosa para dormir todo el día y no tener que despertar a la realidad implacable que estaba a punto de comenzar__. Por lo menos aún tenía a su hija, y en ese momento era lo único que importaba._

Edward fue repentinamente regresado a la realidad por la tímida voz de su esposa. "Edward, por favor, no quiero seguir así. Tu cabeza está perdida; pareciera que ya no hay vida en tus ojos. Estoy preocupada por ti," susurró.

"Como si te importara, Rose," Edward bufó en respuesta. Él no tenía tiempo para eso y no quería discutir enfrente de Honey. Había llegado a la edad en la que entendía todas las cosas que decían y las repetía.

Caminó hacia Honey y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Adiós, cielo, solo iré a trabajar. Te veré más tarde. Te amo."

Rose se estremeció ante las amorosas palabras de su marido, contrastantes con las que le había dedicado a ella.

"Te amo, Papi," contestó. El corazón de Edward se disparó de alegría al escuchar esas palabras.

"Edward, tú no trabajas los domingos," Rose declaró, pero él la ignoró y se dirigió a la puerta.

Necesitaba sacar todas esas cosas de su cabeza y tratar de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió cautivado sin que eso lo llevara de regreso a su esposa o a su hija. Entonces recordó.

La chica de la panadería —¡Por supuesto! Él se sorprendió por haberla olvidado. Recordó la manera en que ella tartamudeaba al hablar con él, la manera en que sus ojos eran una constante historia y lo que más recordaba era cuán hermosa la encontraba. Ella era primera persona con la que había sentido una conexión desde… se estremeció. No quería pensar en ella por hoy, si podía.

Se preguntó si la panadería abriría los domingos, e inmediatamente se subió a su auto y se dirigió a esa calle. Sonrió al avocar la electricidad que se había producido con el toque entre él y la chica, y después rió. Se estaba riendo del hecho de que cuando pensaba en ella, se sentía casi feliz. Él no había sentido _esa_ clase de felicidad en mucho tiempo, y él quería sentirla de nuevo.

Estacionó su auto lo más cerca de la panadería que pudo, y luego salió. El viento soplaba en su cabello mientras se dirigía a la tienda, leyó el letrero de abierto, empujó la puerta y entró. Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que ella estaba trabajando ahí de nuevo, y lucía aún más exquisita.

Después de todo, ella era la única que lo hacía olvidar.

* * *

Chicas, lamento mucho la demora, pero he tenido problemas personales fuertes, nada de que preocuparse pero fue difícil terminar este cap, sin embargo, ya organizaré mis horarios.

Por otro lado, no creen que Honey es un amooorrrrr? Y aquí Rose me cae mal U_U

**Esmeralda:** Actualizaré tan pronto como pueda, cielo, mil gracias por tus comentarios

**Yomisma:** Awww gracias por seguir leyéndome, linda

**REVIEW RECIBE PREVIEW**

Mil gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos, son geniales, chicas

Con todo mi cariño,

**Sparklinghaledecullen**

**(twitter: Silferstar)**


End file.
